Rien n'est obligé de changer
by Faust De Wilde
Summary: Dean, enfin libéré de la Marque, retrouve Castiel dans l'état où il l'a laissé. Dire qu'il a osé...


Hello ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas vue traîner ici. Etant très, très limité dans mon accès à Internet, je risque de poster uniquement le mercredi, via mon boulot. La suite de « Life is a good Bitch » arrive, j'en suis à la relécture.

Des fanfic Sherlock risquent d'arriver elles aussi, ainsi que certaines Supernatural. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment.

La tout de suite, je vous présente un petit destiel tout simple, sur une certaine scène qui, je pense, nous a tous tiré quelques larmes et frissons d'horreur.

* * *

Il ne pensait plus avoir de sentiment. Plus du tout.

Massacrer la famille Styne dans leur manoir avait tellement réveillé la marque qu'il avait tout oublié, tout sauf cette rage mordante et insatiable qui lui brûlait les entrailles dans l'attente de plus encore. Plus de sang, plus de souffrance, plus de violence, plus de cadavres, plus de boucheries, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Si bien qu'il avait…

« Dean... »

Le concerné ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir un instant, abaissant de nouveau ses paupières peu après, décidé à les garder closes. Il était déchiré entre son envie de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui assurer qu'il était guéri et que tout allait bien, qu'ils allaient pouvoir se prendre une bière…

Et celle de mourir, de se déchiqueter comme il en avait déchiqueté tant, de se trancher douloureusement la jugulaire, en voyant le sang maculer le visage de l'ange, sa démarche boiteuse, comme s'il allait s'effondrer à chaque pas, sa grimace de douleur omniprésente qu'il tentait de lui dissimuler. Dire qu'il avait…

« Dean, regarde moi… »

Même sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé, plus faible aussi, comme prête à s'éteindre après chaque syllabe. Les yeux clos, la gorge nouée et une enclume dans l'estomac, Dean attendit le coup qu'il savait inévitable. Pourtant, au lieu de ça, il sentit une de ses mains calleuses trouver refuge dans la sienne, dans une poignée à peine ferme, et l'autre se poser contra sa joue râpeuse.

« Ouvre les yeux. Sur… Ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu étais devenu. Tu en as besoin, Dean. Il le faut. »

Alors le chasseur obéit, relevant les paupières. Son regard forêt tomba sur la silhouette amoindrie de celui qui était autrefois un fier ange du Seigneur, un soldat aguerri, désormais réduit à un homme sanguinolent, souffrant visiblement atrocement. Il n'y avait pas que ça qui lui nouait les tripes Castiel… Il l'avait trahi. Il l'avait battu plus que de raison, alors que celui-ci lui offrait son aide, son éternel soutien. Il serait celui qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout, sans jamais faillir à sa tâche, fidèle. Son ami. Sa famille. Et il avait osé…

« Dean, parle-moi… S'il te plait.

_ Ne me… Supplie pas, Cas… Pas… Pas avec ce ton là... » Murmura le blond d'une voix tremblante avant de craquer.

C'avait été les mots de trop. Le ton suppliant et la prière de l'ange, ses mots, tout l'avait ramené à ce moment au bunker, ce moment où il avait manqué enfoncer sa propre lame dans le corps du brun, où il avait été prêt à le tuer. Dean laissa échapper un sanglot avant de s'effondrer, les bras de l'ange ne parvenant pas à le soutenir, et les entraîna au sol, à genoux.

Là, et seulement là, les mots purent vraiment sortir, entre quelques hoquets et diverses larmes d'épuisement, de honte et de remords.

« J'ai osé… J'ai osé t'attaquer, Cas… Je t'ai roué de coups, même quand t'étais à terre, même quand tu pouvais plus te défendre… J'ai osé te menacer de mort… T'aurais pu y rester, Cas… Putain, j'aurai pu te tuer ! Et pourtant, tu…

_ Et pourtant, je suis là, Dean. Parce que tu as beau te penser mauvais, je crois en toi. Je sais que tu es un homme bon. Tu ne m'as pas tué alors que tu en avais l'occasion c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas fait que je suis là. » Souffla Castiel avec une certaine douceur, gardant le chasseur contre lui.

« C'est toi et moi, Dean. Aussi longtemps que tu vivra, je serais là. Juste à coté de toi.

_ Et après ? » Osa demander l'homme, relevant ses iris couleur sous-bois vers celles, céruléennes, de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire sincère. Faible, mais empli de confiance et d'un sentiment fort, représentatif de ce lien qu'ils avaient depuis le début, ce fil d'or reliant les deux oiseaux perdus qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre. Ce sourire seul provoqua une douce chaleur dans le torse du blond, comme l'étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse d'une mère.

Rassurant. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, là tout de suite.

« Après… Je viendrais sans doute dans ton petit coin de paradis. Avec une bière. Rien ne sera obligé de changer, Dean. » Conclu l'ange avant de pencher la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Devrais-je aussi te ramener tes Asian Beauties ? »


End file.
